Life Essence
by Lunar Tokala
Summary: Summary- Emmett and Rosalie never really worked out. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Edward, and Alice are trying to figure out why. They should have, but Emmett seems to have kept his human memories. Now they have to deal with a New - full summary inside
1. Prologue

**Ok so this is a new story that I started a while ago. But then stopped as other ideas made themselves known. But then I was watching Twilight. It's actually a pretty good story with a good plot-line. But Kristine Stewart and Robert Patterson should not be in it. And it is a little corny. But whatever. And It's fun to write fan fictions on x333 well I hope you guys like this story.**

**The prologue and the first few chapters are going to be short, I apologize for that, but I will write longer chapters afterwards. The reason for the short chapters is because I had to change a lot of things around because there was never a prologue, and the first chapter kind of rushed into the story. So yeah. Anyway,**

**Summary- Emmett and Rosalie never really worked out. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Edward, and Alice are trying to figure out why. They should have, but Emmett seems to have kept his human memories. Now they have to deal with a New Born in the area, and figure out why Emmett has been increasingly distant. Life is hard for them to juggle these two different problems. And when they finally find out why Emmett and Rosalie didn't get together, things get complicated.**

"Talking." **– regular talk. In someone's thoughts a word will be accented in either regular font to put emphasis on that word.**

_Thinking. _**– an individual's own thoughts. Though the prologue is written in Italic, it is not someone's thoughts. I just felt like it being in Italic. And there will be random words that are going to be accented with Italic to put emphasis in either narration or when someone is talking.**

**Talking. – Demon talking. Random words will be accented in bold to have emphasis put on the word when someone is talking, thinking, or in narration.**

**If there are flashbacks then I will notify you with; ****~Flashback~ ****beforehand and it will be written in **_Italic font_**. If anything is confusing, please let me know and I will do my best to explain it.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Two boys, about the ages of fifteen and sixteen chase each other around a large and beautiful meadow, filled with a variety of gorgeous wild flowers and extremely tall trees lining the edge of the meadow and spreading outwards, making a dense and thick forest. The shorter of the two, roughly 5'3", has golden blonde locks that frame his sun-kissed face and accent his eyes, making the sparkling azure pools glisten beautifully, and the blonde tresses are disarrayed in soft spikes that just brush against his shoulders and cover the back of his neck, his bangs falling into his sparkling eyes and casting a shadow over them at times. He giggles joyously as his taller companion, about 6'2", missed in tackling him, yet again. The blonde skips out of the way as the dark haired brunette with a fairly large muscular build, but not overly large where he's a meat-headed body builder, and a pale complexion falls face first on the ground, getting a mouth full of grass and dirt. He spits out the vegetation and soil and scrunches his nose at the bitter and disgusting taste._

_"C'mon Emmett! You can do better than that!" the blonde grins in amusement and his eyes mock the brunette, now known as Emmett, as he stands a few meters away from the downed male._

_The brunette male growls under his breath but then grins evilly before he finally manages in tackling the blonde to the ground. "Hah! Gotcha!" Emmett grins victoriously as he straddles his friends hips and crosses his arms triumphantly._

_The blonde currently pinned down under the brunette laughs joyously and gives his friend a breath taking smile, making Emmett blush softly and smile back, his heart fluttering in happiness. Though the blondes face takes on a saddened look as a small frown tugs his lips down, making the smile on Emmett's face drop and he blinks a few times, cocking his head to his side, "What's wrong?"_

_"Me and my team have to leave tomorrow..." the blonde looks away from the burly man atop him._

_"You're... Leaving?" Emmett frowns and his shoulders stiffen as his body tenses._

_"Yes..." the response was quiet. So quiet in fact that Emmett barely caught what the blonde said._

_"But... You can't! You just can't!" the muscular boy grabs his friends shoulders and squeezes._

_"Emmett, you're hurting me." the blonde male gently pushes at his friends chest and winces, letting out a small whine at the painful pressure on his shoulders, sure that there will now be finger-like bruises on his tanned skin._

_Emmett didn't register what the sun-kissed male said, all he could think about was his friend leaving, and his fingers tighten, making the blonde wince again and his lips part slightly to let out a small whimper._

_"You can't leave because!..."_

_The blonde looks up at his friend with curiosity and sadness, "I have too... Emmett please let go of me... You're really hurting me..."_

_Emmett releases his iron hold on the blonde and mumbles an apology, his head hanging and his eyes staring at nothing as he fights back tears. "You can't leave... Because I love you..."_

_Azure eyes widen in surprise and his body freezes as his breathing stops all together. Those words... _I love you... _no one has ever said those three simple little words. No one... Ever... The only passionate words the blonde has heard were, _Demon! _or_ Everyone hates you! No one will ever love you! Hell no one will ever like you! Just go die already and do everyone a big favor!_ never... _**I love you...**_ it sent a warm tingle through his veins and his heart fluttered with emotions he never felt before._

_A startled noise sounds in the back of his throat as Emmett smashes their lips together, moves his fingers the thread through soft and silky blind locks. He licks at the delicious lips of his object of affection and smiles when the beautiful teen underneath him opens his mouth to let a soft moan escape past his lips. He slips his tongue into the blondes mouth and tangles their tongues together in a wet dance._

_Emmett growls softly and his eyes slip closed as he sucks on the blondes tongue gently. He smirks another small moan that worms it's way past those plump and extremely kissable lips that the brunette is currently devouring._

_The blonde wraps his arms around the burly teens neck and shivers when deft fingers travel down his sides and grasp his waist in a gently but firm grip._

_Emmett rubs soft circles into slim hips and nibbles on his friends, no, his lovers, lips. "I love you..." he whispers against them then shoves his tongue past those lips, into the sun-kissed male's mouth, licking all around and remembering every nook and cranny._

_The blind sighs softly in pleasure and mewls gently, he breaks the kiss to smile sweetly and lovingly at the burly brunette. "I-I l-love you t-too..."_

_Emmett smiles back, his heart fluttering joyously as strong emotions of love and happiness well up deep inside his soul. He wraps his arms around the slim waist of the blonde and pulls him to his chest, he sits them both up and chuckles when a startled yelp comes from his lover as he sits him in his lap._

_The blonde glares at the brunette, but it more along the lines of a pout and makes him look damned adorable. His eyes sparkle in light anger at being man-handled and he crosses his arms. "Meanie!"_

_Emmett grins "Sorry sorry."_

_The blonde continues to glare – pout – before smiling then giggles softly, "It's ok. I forgive you."_

_"Good, because I dunno what I'd do I you ever hated me."_

_"I could never hate you..." the blind caresses Emmett's face and smiles softly, brushing his thumb against the pale cheek underneath the burly teens eye, "I love you too much Emmett..."_

_Emmett smiles and kisses the blondes lips chastely._

_They both look up at the setting sun, the smaller male snuggling against his lovers chest and relaxing in his lap, basking in their shared body heat and smiling sadly but also happily._

_After a few minutes of watching the dancing purples, orange, reds, and pinks of the sunset, the blonde sighs sadly and looks Emmett in the eyes. "I'm sorry... But I have to go..."_

_"Me too... My parents will get worried where I am..." Emmett frowns and sighs. He stands them both up and hugs his lover close, never wanting to let go. "I love you..."_

_"I love you too..." the blonde hugs the burly male back tightly before letting go, he wipes away an escaped tear and smiles softly. "Tomorrow we can say goodbye one last time."_

_Emmett nods and his shoulders droop. "Will I ever see you again?"_

_"Of course Emmett. Love will always find its way home. At least that's what I've been told..."_

_Emmett looks at his lobe with hope shining in his eyes. "Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_Emmett nods again and kisses his lover passionately one last time._

_Today, the two young lovers had their first kiss... But also, they had their last... For the next day, when Emmett went to go his blonde lover to say goodbye, he witnessed a devastating and gruesome site._

_The blind was fighting off another man that morning, the sun barely rising over the horizon and their breath could he seen with each puff of air. The man had black hair tied into a pony tail at the base of his neck and he was wearing all black clothing. On his forehead wad a head band with a metal plate on it, with a strange symbol carved into the metal._

_Emmett watched with wide eyes as they exchange blows, small cuts littered his lovers body, and his opponents, their clothes ripped and tattered with a bit of blood staining their clothes, but not enough to be life threatening. His blonde lover turns his head to see the brute and urgency swims in his deep azure pools. "Emmett! Ru-!" his sentence was cut short by a sword slicing through his chest, piercing his left lung, too close to his heart but just barely missing it. A few weird looking knives also found their way plunged into the blonde's sides, back, and chest. The blonde coughs up some blood and just stands there, his eyes blinking in pain and wondering how that happened so fast._

_The man smirks in triumph and his hands flash through these strange motions that Emmett briefly wondered what the Hell he was doing, but then the man banished in a puff of smoke and he didn't quiet care about him as his bloodied and injured lover fell to the ground, a few knives digging deeper Ito his flesh, making him whimper softly in pain as blood seeps past the metal intruders and stain the ground and his clothes._

_Emmett rushes over, worry clenching his heart and his lungs constricting painfully as his air way closes up from his worrying. Tears sting at his eyes as he drops to his knees and stares down at his lover. He chokes back a sob and gently gathers his dying beloved in his arms, being mindful of the sword and knives. His brow furrowed deeply as he looks at his lovers face, which is screwed up in pain and his breathing ragged. "I-I told you," a cough interiors him and a few droplets of blood splatter onto Emmett's face as a thin trail of blood drips down the blondes chin. "To run..."_

_"You idiot! Like I would leave you here..." Emmett tries to blink back his tears, but it doesn't work as they fall from his eyes and splash onto the smaller males cheeks. "I love you too much..."_

_A weak smile tugs at the blondes lips. "No one... Has ever... Told me that before..." the once sparkling azure eyes dull to a cloudy blue color as he continues to talk. "And you made... Me so... Happy... Yesterday... When you... Said... That... You... Love me..." he coughs violently, his body shaking with the force of each cough and whines softly as he shivers in pain and as the cold over takes his body, settling into his bones. "S-So... Cold..." the dulled eyes of the blonde slip closed for one last time, and the gentle rise and fall of his chest slows until ceasing, the blonde taking his last breath forever..._

_"N-No! You can't leave me! You promised that we would see each other again! You promised!" the burly brunette shakes the blonde softly, trying to wake him up. "C'mon! Wake up! Please!" his breath hitches and gets caught in his throat as he clutches the blonde to his chest._

_"NARUTO!" the agonized scream of Emmett pierces the early morning, and more tears flow from his eyes and slide down his cheeks, his eyes becoming blood-shot and the trail of salt water making his face glisten in the early rays of the sun. He howls in agony as his heart shatters into a million pieces... Forever to be broken and his eyes dull as he knows that he'll never again be able to see the smiling face of his beloved..._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I cried so hard when writing this… please don't hurt me! *hides under bed***

**Please review also, constructive criticism is well appreciated and I would like to consider some things that readers/reviewers will ask me to do for the story.**

**Again, please review! :3**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**This is chapter one, and also the first part of chapter one. **

**You guys already know the summary and the things you need to know so on with the story**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Life Essence Chapter 1 Part 1**

A sandy blonde haired female, about 5'6" in height, hums as she skips through the forest. She smiles as she comes across a gorgeous meadow and sighs softly in happiness from the sun warming her cold skin. She hums a soft tune before a delicious smell stops her in her tracks. She looks over to see a bloody and downed form of a golden blonde male and she arches a slim brow. "What do we have here?" she asks no one in particular and her red dress flutters behind her as she walks over to him.

Her long hair falls over her shoulders as she kneels down next to him. She leans forward and sniffs at his dead body, her red eyes shimmering at the delicious scent and she licks her large canines. "Still smells fresh..."

She pulls out all of the weapons that are piercing the blonde's body then quickly sinks her fangs into the dead blonde's neck. She drains what is left of his blood, making sure that she gets every drop. She growls lowly at the amazing taste and wishes there was more blood. She removes her fangs and licks his blood off her lips and fangs, smiling as she satisfies her blood-lust, for now. Her smile drops and her eyes widen in surprise as she chokes and gags from a tanned and clawed hand wrapping around his throat and squeezing.

Vampires don't need to breath, but vampires that were once human still inhale and exhale air because they're so used to it. But the reaction from the "dead" male on ground was startling and unexpected, so the female vampire couldn't help to choke and gag.

Azure eyes snap open then blood bleeds into his irises and turns them crimson as his pupils shrink and stretch, turning into slits. He growls, baring his teeth and his canines sharpen and extend on both of his jaws, his bottom fangs being a bit smaller than his top fangs. He rips the vampire's throat out then proceeds to tear her apart, roaring in fury and agony as a red, bubbly substance leaks from his body and surrounds him, making a cloak that covers him from head to toe and outlining the shale of a fox. His clothes are tattered and torn and bloody, but then burn and disappear from the heat of the cloak.

He reaches for the pieces of the vampire, and they burn in his hands and char, completely and effectively killing the vampire.

A low growl rumbles in his chest as his skin starts to peel off and four tails made out of the red substance swish behind him. His body now looks as if it's covered in red and black strings and thread and are entwining with each other. The red substance disappears and forms to his body, making him look like a fox/human hybrid. His four tails turn into five as he howls up to the sun and his ears flatten on his head. The wounds that were previously on his body sizzled shut and his blood rushes from his bone marrow and back into his veins.

He roars again before taking off into the forest to hunt.

For the next few years, this creature terrorized the forest and the humans who lived next to the beautiful forest. Hikers and campers were attacked by the fox-like creature and torn apart, their innards eaten and their bodies drained of blood. Even their hearts were eaten by the horrifying creature. Animals were also being hunted and eaten, and some fires would start when the creature got angered and his cloak would pulse, sending burning heat waves and setting trees and shrubs on fire.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After about ten years, he calmed down as the vampires venom left his system. The cloak retracted back into his body and he wondered onto a street, tired from the process of his body dying then rebuilding itself. He collapses in the middle of the street and pants heavily as his eyes droop shut. He yawns and curls up as his drifts off into sleep.

About twelve minutes and thirty-seven seconds later a truck honks its horn and swerves to miss hitting the sleeping blonde. A gruff man about 6'2" curses loudly and slams his truck door shut.

"Hey! Are you fucking retarded? Get out of the road!"

The man runs his fingers through his brown hair and his large muscles flex with the movement. He curses and kneels next to the small blonde and looks over his body, looking for any cuts or wounds underneath the blood that's covering his small frame. "What the hell have you been through?"

He shakes his head and scoops the smaller male up and into his arms much like a prince would a princess. "What the hell are you doing Josh?"

"Shut up Ryan!"

Josh grumbles and carries the unconscious blonde to his truck. He opens the back door and gently places him on the back seat. Josh shuts the door and climbs into the driver's seat and sighs.

"Josh... Why are we taking an unconscious blonde kid with us?"

"Because I just can't leave him there. Now shut up Ryan."

Ryan sighs and shakes his head in amusement. "There isn't a hospital around here for miles."

"I know. Crystie can take care of him."

Ryan snorts and watches the scenery go by as Josh drives all three of them home.

When they get to a fairly small house, Ryan goes into the house carrying some bags, and Josh picks up the still sleeping blonde and carries him inside.

"Crystie! I need you to help me with something!"

A woman with long, wavy brown hair and big beautiful brown eyes walks down some stairs wearing an old fashion dress like an inn owner would back in the 20's. The house itself looks like it was an old style inn back in the 20's and she puts her hands on her slim hips. "Josh Tyler Kennedy! You brought an unknown person into our house? Covered in blood?"

Josh smiles at Crystie. "Well... I couldn't just leave him there... And he doesn't look any older than 14!"

Josh gently places the blonde on a couch and frowns. "He's covered in blood but I dunno if it's his own or someone else's."

"Well does he have any cuts?" Crystie goes into mother-hen mode and looks over the blonde before blinking and standing straight up. "Josh... He's naked."

Josh blinks. "Huh?"

Crystie sighs and rubs her temples. "He's naked. He doesn't have any clothes on. Did you even notice?"

Josh looks down at the ground and rubs the back of his neck. "No... Actually I didn't notice..."

Crystie sighs again an shakes her head. "Well pick him up and bring him to the bathroom, we need to give him a bath."

Josh nods and picks the bloodied blonde back up, he follows his sister to the bathroom and watches as his younger sister fills the tub with steaming hot water. He gently places the blonde in the water, and loosens his hold on his body.

Blood red eyes snap open and the blonde's jaws snap open and a scream forces it's way past his throat muscles. His claw-like-hands scratch and claw at Josh as he flails and tries to desperately get away from the water. Josh curses and winces from the sharp claws and does his best to restrain the frantic blonde, but slips and falls into the tub face first.

The blonde sees this as his chance to sink his claws into Josh's back and climb on top of him and bolt for the door. He hits the door with a loud thud when Crystie quickly closes and locks it.

High pitched whines and yips escape the blonde as he frantically claws at the door, leaving deep grooves in the dark cherry wood.

Josh stands up and shakes his head to get the water out of his hair and eyes and glares at the blonde. "Fuckin' great..." he runs a hand through his wet locks and looks at Crystie. "Well what do you suggest?"

Crystie eyes the panicking blonde. "Maybe he's feral. Try throwing a blanket over him and may be he'll calm down when the light disappears from his eyes."

Josh nods and throws a towel over the smaller males head and the brother and sister watch as he presses his body to the ground and growls lowly.

Crystie cautiously walks up to him and places a gentle hand on his back. She frowns when he inches visibly and starts to shake. A scratchy and raw voice sounds from the blonde, his voice just barely above a whisper from under use. "Pl-Pl-Pl-Please... D-D-D-Don't b-b-b-b-bite m-m-m-me..."

Josh and Crystie share a confused and concern look and Crystie takes the towel off the scared blondes head and looms into the blood red, terrified eyes with slitted pupils. "What are you talking about Hunny? We won't hurt you."

He whines softly and presses his body against the wall and tucks his legs and his arms underneath his body. He looks at both Josh and Crystie and yips softly at them.

"Come here sweetie, we just want to get you cleaned up and in some warm clothes." Crystie opens her arms and smiles warmly at the scared and feral boy.

The blonde slowly and cautiously slinks over to her, making sure to keep his body close to the ground as he crawls over to her. He curls up against her chest and snuggles into her arms when he reaches her and she closes her arms around him and picks him up, cradling him like a baby.

Josh moves out of the way as his little sister gently places the feral boy into the still warm water and he purrs softly at the warmth from both the embrace of the female human and the water.

Crystie giggles and starts to rinse the blood off his body with the water, before getting a lathered up soft sponge from her brother and gently scrubbing the rest of the blood off of the small male.

The blonde boy giggles and smiles from the tickling of the sponge and squirms around. He splashes in the water and purrs when Josh starts to massage his scalp with rosemary and mint shampoo. Josh and Crystie smile at each other and chuckle/giggle. "Can we keep him? I always wanted a little brother!"

Josh chuckles again. "Yeah yeah, we can keep him."

After about thirty minutes of bathing the blonde, Josh and Crystie dry him off and put some clothes on him, although they are too big because the clothes are Josh's, but then they feed him and all three fall asleep in the same bed, the feral blonde tucked between his new brother and sister.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It has been a few years since the feral boy has been found by Josh, his brother. Josh and Crystie decided to give him the name Creven Fox Kennedy.

Even Ryan became Creven's friend and a cousin of sorts, like Ryan was to Crystie and Josh.

The four friends/family looked out for each other and the three humans tried to teach the feral boy the English language. He did pick up on some words and sentences and phrases, but he would stick to growls, yips, whines, yelps, barks, and mewls if he was over excited, terrified, or angered. Though Josh, Ryan, and Crystie also picked up on his fox like language and knew what Creven was talking about whenever he spoke in his animal tongue.

The small family was happy, and Ryan's wife and new born baby were hanging out at the three sibling's old styled house, watching movies, eating popcorn and Chinese food, and playing games.

The four grown-ups smile as they watch Creven play with the baby. They weren't worried about the baby being hurt, because they knew that Creven wouldn't intentionally hurt the baby and would do everything in his power to protect the little human.

They watch the two a little while longer until Creven sits up and stares at the door. They share curious glances and blink, but then Kat (Ryan's wife) quickly scoops her baby up when a loud snarl rumbles in the blonde's throat as he bares his larger-than-average canines and crouches down low to the ground. His eyes glow as he glares at the door and flexes his claws.

"Creven? What is it? What's wrong?"

Josh kneels next to Creven and frowns. He places a hand on his head and watches the small, but strong and lightly muscled, body relax slightly but then tense back up as his muscles coil and tighten beneath his skin. A knock on the door makes everyone looks towards the cherry wood door and Josh stands up. He walks over to the door and puts his hand on the knob.

Creven starts to bark frantically, warning Josh to not open the door and his snarling grows louder, making the little baby cry.

Josh ignores Creven's warnings and opens the door. "Yes? May I hel-"

Josh screams when the man at the door lunges for him and bites his neck deeply, tearing into his muscle and taking a large drink.

The vampire hisses as he drops Josh to the ground, the human screaming and holding his neck as he convulses on the ground in burning pain.

Kat and Crystie scream, Ryan's eyes widen as he stands in front of his wife and his child protectively. Creven pounces on the vampire and bites and claws at him, but then yelps when he's thrown into the wall, his leg breaking on impact. Creven watches helplessly as the vampire slaughters his family, tears swell up in his eyes and silently stream down his face as Crystie reaches for him, blood splattered on her face and pouring from her neck. Fear and worry flood her eyes as she reaches for he little brother. "Run... Cre-Creven..."

The vampire steps on her head and presses until it cracks and blood leaks from her ears, nose, and eyes, along with her mouth. Creven stares at his dead sister, the screams and cries of Ryan, Kat, and the young kitling flooding his ears and swimming around his head.

Creven saw red.

The cloak leaks from his pores and covers his entire body, six tails flailing behind him as his clothes and skin burns off in a matter of seconds, and he howls in agony and furry. Creven pounces on the startled vampire and growls when the blood sucker dared to bite him, injecting venom into his system. Creven roars and tears the vampire to shreds and the pieces burn from the heat of his cloak.

Josh watched this with wide eyes and he staggers to his feet. "Cre... Creven... Calm down..."

Creven looks over to Josh and his skin sizzles as it regrows, the cloak retreating back into his body and he whines and crawls over to Josh. "J-J-Josh... Ok?"

Josh smiles bittersweetly and leans against the wall, he slides down to sit next to his dead sister as tears stream down his face silently. "I will be..."

Creven whines again and curls up in Josh's lap, letting the grieving human and the turning New Born pet his hair. He purrs softly to comfort both of them, and they stay like that for three days. Josh looks at all the blood and his lips part slightly as he pants heavily, his throat burning.

Creven looks up at him and whines softly, his body twitches from the familiar pain as he gets off Josh's lap and sits on the floor. "I-I-It's o-ok Josh... I'm sure Crystie would want you to..." the once raw and scratchy voice was now smooth and soft, like an angel's, as he talks to his older brother.

Josh nods as a sob works its way up his throat, but no tears come. "What am I...?"

"A vampire... I tried to tell you not to open the door... I'm sorry... It's my fault for not trying harder..."

Creven looks down at his hands and tears splatter onto them as his body shakes with his sobs and with the pain.

Josh shakes his head. "No, it's not your fault. Creven don't worry. I don't blame you, and I don't regret saving you. You are my little brother, and Crystie would want us to stick together, no matter what."

Creven nods and sniffles. "Yeah... She would... Josh you need to feed... Then we'll bury them..."

Josh nods and closes his eyes. He breathes deeply and lets out a shuttering breath from the delicious smell of his loved one's blood. The newly turned vampire quickly drinks the rest of his sister's blood, before moving on to his friends and his family's.

Creven watches Josh feed and he devours the innards and hearts of his family.

After they're both finished, Josh picks his little brother up in his arms and purrs in content as he nuzzles him, Creven smiles and giggles softly and Josh walks outside, breathing in the night's fresh air and looks back at the house. "We'll burn it to the ground and bury our family inside... Like royals back then..."

Creven nods and snuggles into his brother's warmth. "Ok." he jumps from Josh's arms and they both move quickly, dousing the house in gasoline and lightning it with matches.

Josh sits down and pulls his brother into his lap, and they both watch the flames devour their house and family.

Creven rests his head against his brother's chest, missing the beating of Josh's heart. "What will we do now?" Creven yawns and blinks slowly and sleepily.

"Sleep now Creven... When you awaken we will move on to a new life..." Josh covers Creven with a blanket and cocoons him in the warm folds of the cloth and watches as the sun rises, bathing the land in soft purples, fiery oranges and reds, and pinks.

Creven nods and closes his eyes, relaxing in the warmth and in his brother's embrace, falling into a peaceful and deep sleep.

Josh watched the sun rise high in the sky as he watched over his little brother. The house burned to smothering ashes and the black smoke rising in little ribbons and disappearing into the air. He sighs and relaxes as the sun warms his cold, dead skin and hugs his brother closer. "I will protect you with my new strength... With my new life... No harm will ever come to you brother..."

As the sun set and the moon rose over the horizon, Creven woke up and rested for a few minutes, waiting for his motor functions to come back fully.

The two brothers stand and Josh fixes Creven's clothes, getting out the wrinkles, before picking him up and running with his new speed, none could see him as he sped by, faster than the speed of sound.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Life Essence Chapter 1 Part 2**

Bella Swan always thought of herself as ordinary, clumsy, and not all that attractive. But then she met Edward Cullen, and now knows that she isn't ordinary, I mean come on, what ordinary person had a vampire as a boyfriend? No one. She still is clumsy as fuck though, and if a man as beautiful as a male model thinks she's sexy, well then who is she to argue? Those she still doesn't know when Edward, the hot vampire, would choose her as a lover. Oh well.

Bella is currently working on her homework when Edward suddenly appears on her bed, next to her. She jumps and scowls at the grinning vampire. "You scared me!"

The undead man chuckles and hugs his lover close, "Sorry sorry."

"Uh-huh." the human pouts and glares at the vampire as she crosses her arms.

"Why can't you throw pebbles at the window?"

Edward arches a brow at Bella. "Bella?"

"Yeah! So you won't scare me half to death next time!"

Edwards chuckles again. "I enjoy hearing your heat beat get louder and faster though, it lets me know you're alive."

"Aw, how sweet." Bella laughs and smiles. "You're such a corny vampire."

Edward pouts and crosses his arms before laughing with his lover and lulling her into his lap, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Oh quiet you."

Bella smiles and snuggles against her vampire lover's chest. "You're just lucky I finished my homework."

The bronze haired vampire chuckles and runs his fingers through brunette tresses. "Good."

"So how's Emmett? He didn't seem to be himself today in school..."

Edward sighs. "So you noticed too, huh?"

"Of course I noticed!"

Edward looks up at the ceiling of Bella's room and sighs. "Well... We think it might have something to do with his human memories. He and Rosalie were supposed to be mates, but Emmett wasn't that interested."

Bella frowns. "Oh... Poor Rosalie..."

The vampires chuckles and kisses his lovers forehead once more. "Emmett seems to be hurting, but he never thinks about it when I'm around. Only when he goes on a hunt alone.

Bella frowns softly. "I hope he's ok..."

"We all do... We all do, Bella..."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Emmett Cullen, a male with an extremely pale complexion, dark brown hair, almost black, a muscular build, and about 6'2.5", is currently out on a hunt deep in the mountains. He growls lowly as his black eyes look around for a tasty meal. The burly vampire lets out a ling breath of air as he lets his instincts and inner monster take over his mind. His dead heart clenches painfully as memories over take him. Sobs wrack his body as his feral mind leads him to a meal, and even though he can't cry, he still feels the emotional pain as he howls up at the sky with agony and sorrow, his throat burning with thirst and his sobs.

He up-roots a tree and throws it, and when a bear growls at him, he lunges for its throat, his fangs easily piercing the thick hide of the forest animal as his claws rip into its flesh, killing the great beast in a matter of seconds. His hunt continues and he drains two seers and three lions dry of their life essence. His eyes are back to their rich, golden topaz color and Emmett falls to his knees, his head in his hands as he sons brokenly.

"Damn you Rosalie... Damn you for bring me to Carlisle... Damn you for making him turn me... I could be dead right now... I could he dead with my lover... Happy in our afterlife and never being separated ever again..."

The mourning vampire screams his pain into the air and looks up at the sky. Emmett's broken and dead heart cracks even more as his eyes shine with powerful emotions. "I love you... Naruto... Happy anniversary..."

What Emmett says is true, today is Naruto and Emmett's 237th anniversary. Today is the day where they confessed their love for each other, had their first kiss, and unfortunately... Shared their last kiss. And tomorrow would be the 237th anniversary of his beloved's death.

Emmett's throat constricts as he sobs and even though he doesn't need to breathe, the brute finds himself hyperventilating for air.

He puts his right hand over his dead heart and throws his head back as he screams in agony again. "You promised me! You promised that we would see each other again! You promised me..."

Emmett sobbed for over two hours before he finally compeer himself enough where he could go home. The burly and saddened vampire takes his time in going home, and arrives at his house in about 37 minutes.

He greets his adoptive mom as he walks through the door and plops down on the couch, mumbling a, "Hi..."

"Emmett? Are you ok sweetie?" Esme sits next to her son and places a hand on his leg in a comforting and motherly way.

Emmett sighs. "Somewhat... I'm going to take some time off tomorrow and be alone for the whole day..."

Esme nods and hugs Emmett before standing and walking off somewhere into the house, probably to go blog.

Emmett closes his eyes and doesn't even react when Jasper appears next to him on the couch.

"Your emotions are fluctuating..."

"I know... I'm sorry... I'll be fine in a few days..."

Jasper nods and pats his brother on the shoulder before leaving to his own room.

Before anyone else could bother him, Emmett goes into his room and lounges on his couch, listening to some music to help sooth him.

The burly vampire sings the lyrics in his head so when Edward comes back he won't be able to read his private thoughts, he'll only hear the music. A sigh escapes from his lips as he relaxes, tries to relax.

Emmett lets the music wash over him for the remainder of the day, and the whole night. He watches the sun rise and watches as the sky is stained in soft purples, fiery oranges and reds, and pinks. He looks at the mixing colors in the sky and slips out of the house before anyone can stop him.

Emmett runs. He runs faster than he ever ran before. He even runs faster than Edward. Determination shines in his golden eyes as he runs for a good three hours and 58 minutes. He stops in a meadow filled with gorgeous wild flowers, varying from purples, yellows, blues, reds, whites, and with some oranges mixed in. Trees outlined the beautiful meadow, spreading out to make a dense and thick forest.

Emmett walks around the meadow as memories of his past, his human life, and of his lover resurfacing once again. His eyes shine with emotions that he keeps bottled away, deep inside his soul almost all of the time. His eyes flash an emerald green, the color of his human eyes. He breathes deeply and places all of the scents he can smell with his superior nose.

But how he wishes he could smell the intoxicating scent of his lover. How he wishes to hold him in his arms, kiss his lips, nibble on his flesh, and laugh with him. Oh, how Emmett wanted to comfort his lover when he felt sad, he wanted to make him smile, to see his adorable pout, and to play games with him.

The vampire lays in the spot him and his beloved shared their first kiss with. He closes his eyes and wishes how much he was dead. Dead with his lover, in the afterlife where they would forever be together. Never to be ripped apart again.

Emmett growls as the emotional pain seeps into his bones, making his whole body feel as if it were breaking from the force of the pain. He looks at the now blue sky and the bright yellow sun. His eyes and scrunch together as a ray of sunlight blinds his over sensitive eyes. Emmett sighs as the warmth of the sun warms his cold, dead skin, but he can't really feel the comfort in it as he lays in the grass and flowers. His pale and diamond hard skin seems to get a shade whiter in the bright light as the sun beats down on him.

The brute of a vampire lies in that spot all day long, not moving and reliving every moment and memory as if everything was napping right now.


	4. Chapter 2

**Mmm, yes, I have updated, and I will be working on the third chapter right now, I hope you are all happy now that I am back, writer's block along with life is like a double slap, damn. I hate it. any way, here;**

**Talking. **- Demon talking (also used for emphasis on words)

_Thinking. _- Character's thoughts (also used for emphasis on words)

"Talking." - Character dialog

**All questions about Naruto's and Emmett's history will be answered from the prologue like why Emmett just left his body there and such, and why Naruto was "dead", it will all be answered in due time.**

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX<strong>

* * *

><p>Emmett Cullen stares up at the sky with an anguished expression on his face, his mind swirling with thoughts and memories of his beloved Naruto. He craved the contact they once had, wanting to hold a soft fleshy body close to him and drink in the warmth. His eyes flutter closed, pale lips parting as he releases a shuddering breath, dragging in another painful breath as the oxygen stings dead lungs mockingly.<p>

Other thoughts and memories dive into the chaos in his brain, making him scowl darkly. Rosalie... Yeah, he could have become mates with her like she wanted, but that would only hurt the burly vampire more; the thought of replacing his Mate, the thought of holding someone else other than his Beloved, it made him sick. To kiss lips that aren't soft and tan with a hue of petal pink, to nibble on a neck that wasn't sun-kisses and heated and thrummed with the blood of _his_ Mate. It made him sick to his stomach, almost causing him to heave.

His eyes flutter open and he slowly stands, almost looking like a corpse gracefully rising out of its grave, and his head falls back, half-lidded, topaz eyes almost glaring into the sky as his nostrils flare just slightly, dragging in fresh scents and fresh air as he almost tastes the air.

"Rain..." The single utterance is enough, nothing more to say, nothing more to dwell on.

Emmett knows this is his final moment in this field for the year, a new day was dawning at this very moment, and his mother would be worried if he's not back home in time.

Crouching slightly, he takes off, heading back home.

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX<strong>

* * *

><p>Esme is worried. Pacing, chewing on her bottom lip, fingers twitching and restless, worried.<p>

The normally quiet and peaceful town of Forks was being terrorized, bodies showing up slaughtered and drained of blood, it just screamed, "New Born!"

Not to mention her worries for her son, Emmett, it was always these two days every year that he would get suddenly depressed and disappear. Though this year it seemed... Escalated.

She jumps, her dead heart almost fluttering in her chest, _almost_. "Emmett! You startled me."

Emmett gives his mother a slightly confused look, brow furrowed. "... Startled...? What happened?" He asks a bit gruffly, stepping into the house and walking over to her.

"Oh... Just, we think a New Born is on the rise." She says and sighs deeply, hugging him gently. "How are you?"

Gently wrapping his arms around the frail looking woman, he gives a gentle squeeze, a frown tugging at pale lips. "I see..." Emmett sighs, pulling away from his mother and placing a small kiss to her forehead. "M'fine." Flashing a smile, the brute steps over to the couch, sitting down on it heavily.

His ears perk as he hears the nearly silent footsteps of his family come into the living room, joining him and Esme.

They all take seats; on the couch, Alice sitting next to Emmett and Jasper taking a seat next to his Mate; Carlisle sitting in a large leather chair,

Edward and Rosalie sitting on a love seat, while Esme stands behind her lover, placing a gentle hand on his left shoulder.

"There has been a number of killings, grand total of 27." Carlisle says with a concerned frown.

"There's no pattern to these killings... Normally even the most reckless New

Born has a certain taste, but... Nothing. They're just attacking whoever and whatever has a pulse." Jasper mumbles lightly, brow scrunched in thought as he rests his elbows on his knees, fingers lacing together as he rests his chin against them.

Edward sighs lightly, focusing on everyone's thoughts as his own swirl around with his families, each putting their input. His eyes slip closed as he thinks with everyone, trying to find at least one clue in all their thoughts.

Alice pipes up after a long silence, "Well, there's a storm coming up."

All eyes settle over to the pixie-like vampire, brows arching over golden eyes.

She grins. "Let's have a game! It'll take our minds off everything and after relaxing maybe we'll have a new perspective." She says, gently scratching a cheek with a slim finger.

"That's... Not a bad idea." Carlisle chuckles lightly and then nods his head.

"And Edward can bring Bella!"

Rosalie scoffs lightly, looking off to the side. Sure, the game as a good idea, but why did Bella have to join?

Edward glances at Rosalie slightly, brow arched, but he lets that one slide. "Yeah, I'll bring her."

A broad grin stretches across Emmett's lips. "This time I'm gunna kick yer ass, Eddy!"

A bit disgruntled at the nickname, Edward looks at his brother and scoffs playfully, a small smirk playing around his lips as his eyes twinkle. "I doubt that, M&M."

They couldn't help it, the sudden look that crossed the burly vampire's features was priceless, a mix between confused and offended. "... Eh?"

Edward shrugs. "Your name has two m's in it, so, yeah. M&M." Crossing his arms, Edward upturns his nose in the air and sniffs haughtily.

Esme smiles gently, her eyes gentle as she watches her two sons banter back and forth, her other children snickering, well, in Rosalie's case, she was just smirking lightly.

Carlisle looks over at her, gently grabbing her hand and raising it to his lips, placing gentle kisses along her knuckles.

Her gentle gaze shifts down to her beloved and she leans down, sharing a gentle and loving kiss with him before sighing. "I'm glad Emmett is back to his old self... Lately he's just gotten more and more distant..."

"I know, and when he's ready, he'll tell us." Carlisle stands, walking over to Esme and wrapping his arms around her as he nuzzles her gently. "Don't worry, love."

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward watches Bella drive, his gaze gentle and thoughtful. "So, there's going to be a storm tomorrow, you wanna come and watch us play?"<p>

It didn't take Bella long to know what Edward was talking about, a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth as she turns into her driveway, the rusty truck bouncing slightly as it goes over an imperfection in the road. "Sure, it's been awhile since I saw you guys play."

"Great." Edward says, suddenly next to Bella outside her door with her door open already, holding his hand out to her with a grin.

Rolling her chocolate brown eyes, Bella un-clicking the seatbelt and then sliding out her truck, sticking her tongue out at him as she closes the door and saunters over to the front door. "Dad, I'm home!"

Edward chuckles, following after his girlfriend with a small smile. She was just so cute sometimes... Though when she stuck her tongue out at him he just wanted to take it between his teeth and-

"Hey Bella... And company." Charlie was leaning against the doorway between the kitchen and living room as he watches his daughter and her... Boyfriend, walk into the house. He mentally grumbles at the damned word, /boyfriend/, couldn't

Bella find someone, oh, I don't know, better?

"He has a name, Dad." Rolling her eyes and sighing through her nose, Bella steps into the kitchen and takes out an apple, munching lightly on it.

Edward keeps his chuckles to himself, amused by Charlie's thoughts. "Hello, Chief Swan." He inclines his head politely, smiling respectfully at the police officer.

Charlie gives a wave, grumbling under his breath about polite teens and how he can't teach them a lesson.

"Dad, is it cool of I hang at Edwards? They're gunna be playing some games and invited me over."

"Yeah, sure, I guess so. I'm going to be working anyway." He says, walking over to her and placing a kiss to her forehead. "Be safe, there's supposed to be a storm tomorrow."

"Thanks Dad, and don't worry, I'll be safe." She huffs, glaring slightly at her father, of course there wasn't any heat behind the glare.

"Well who knows, you could end up injured somehow, you have bad luck."

"Oh shut up! Just for that I'm not making you dinner!" Bella scowls at her father and then huffs once more as she turns, getting herself some left over pasta and heating it up. "And I'm eating the rest of the pasta!"

Charlie pouts, no, men don't pout, he uhh... Sulks, a bit, but only a bit! "Not fair." He grumbles, stealing a bit once the pasta is removed from the microwave and ducking out of the way from Bella's smack, chuckling as he gets himself something to eat.

Edward smiles as he watches, chuckling quietly. "I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow, bye Chief Swan, by Bella."

"Bye!"

"Mmph." Charlie mumbles around his face full of food, earning a smack to the shoulder from his daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX<strong>

* * *

><p>A deep frown was set on a pale, handsome face, darkening his features slightly as topaz eyes stare up at a ceiling. Emmett had a bad feeling, with a sour taste in his mouth.<p>

_Something... Just doesn't feel right..._

He sighs deeply, slinging his left arm over his forehead as his right hand lifts, resting over his heart as he lounges on a leather couch.

A familiar scent hit his nose before he heard the knocking on his thick wooden door, swinging his legs over the side of the couch as he stands and walks over to the door, listening as Alice speaks;

"Everyone's ready, Emmett, let's go!"

A small smile tugs at the brunette's lips as he chuckles. Her impatience was endearing, it made everyone feel almost human, as if they had little time.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming! Sheesh, keep your panties on." He grumbles mockingly as he opens the door, a mock-scowl on his face as his eyes twinkled and sparkled with playful intentions.

Alice huffs, punching him in the arm before grinning and then the two dart down the stairs, joining everyone else.

Emmett scoops Bella up in his arms, swinging her around. "Hey! Bella, how's my favorite human?" He asks as he sets her down, large grin plastered on to his face.

Bella was momentarily dizzy, blinking a few times and then smacking the brute on the shoulder with a scowl. "I was great until you scrambled my brains around."

He laughs, booming and loud like thunder, and ruffles her hair. "Your brains are fine!"

"How do you know? They could be all messed up now!"

Emmett just grins down at her and then cracks his knuckles. "Let's go!"

He whoops as Edward slings Bella over his shoulder and then all seven vampires, with one human latched on to one of them, they bolt out to the field where they play they're favorite sport.

Once they arrived at the field, the thunder was already booming on above their heads, shaking the air with its claps.

Esme and Bella sat down on the bleachers on the sidelines of the ball park, watching as Captains were picked; Emmett and Edward.

"My team is gunna kick your team's ass, Eddy!"

"In your dreams, M&M." Edward smirks.

The teams were picked, Emmett choosing Alice, Edward picking Rosalie, next was

Jasper, and then Carlisle to the respective captains.

Emmett grins widely at his team, Alice and Jasper, and pumps his fist up into the air. "Let's do this!"

They chuckle lightly and then grin and nod, Emmett and Edward smirking cockily at each other as they stand just a few feet in front of the other.

"Alright, you know the rules! Now flip for batter!" Esme calls out to them as she settles herself next to Bella on the bleachers.

"Call it."

"Heads!"

Edward flips the coin, catching it and flipping it onto the back of his hand and they each gaze down at it.

"Yes! Which one of you guys wants to bat first?" Emmett asks with a large grin.

"Ooo! I do!" Alice chirps out happily, clapping her hands.

Emmett smirks and tosses the bat to her, winking. "Knock it outta the park!"

"Of course!" She says and then gets into position, holding the bat tightly as she stares down Jasper. "C'mon baby~ Don't hold back!"

Jasper smirks lightly and then pitches a fast ball, an extremely _fast_, fast ball.

Bella and Esme smile gently as they watch the other six play, though Bella could barely even see what the hell was happening, she still enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>Lurking in the shadows of the trees, a slim male that looked no older than 13 stalks after various scents, looking for a meal. He has sun-kissed skin and glowing golden tresses, spiked in a disarray of soft spikes. It was a bit long, shaggy even, that barely reached his shoulders on the sides, the back of his hair just tickling his shoulder blades. Smaller spikes framed his face, hanging down and curling slightly to his scarred cheeks.<p>

Piercing red eyes drink in everything around him, long, slit pupils contracting even more they almost disappear completely.

A low growl rumbles in a small chest, making his body almost vibrate with the force as the wind carries a very delicious scent to his nose.

_Human._

A small tongue swipes over his lips, a feral grin lifting his lips as his long fangs poke out, resting against a plump bottom lip.

It was a bit away, from how faint the scent was, but it didn't seem like it was on the move. A small sound tickles around his throat as he stalks after it, clawed hands digging into the soft earth as he slinks along the forest floor, nose twitching here and there as he stops and sniffs the air, making sure he was getting closer.

His movements are silent and fluid-like, muscles rippling under sun-tinted skin as the material of his clothes gently tickles the hairless body.

He was wearing a deep blue button up shirt with black, skin tight shorts covering his bottom, wrapping around the middle of his thigh at the hem. His feet were wrapped in white bandages instead of shoes, he didn't like shoes. They hurt his feet and felt weird.

The lithe male slinks and stalks through the woods until he sees the object with the quite delicious scent sitting on these bench things.

Normally, he would have noticed the seven vampires with the human, but he was just so hungry, so thirsty... His throat was positively _burning_ with the _need_ and the _fire_ of bloodlust.

So with his judgment impaired, the small, compacted village bolts out, tackling Bella off the bleachers and onto the ground, both skidding and rolling a bit from the force and momentum as all the vampires stiffen, heads snapping in the direction Bella was tackled.

"BELLA!" Edward roars, rushing over to his lover until a hand grips his shoulder tightly, stopping him in his tracks. "Carlisle?!"

"Don't rush into it, Edward." He says calmly, his eyes glued on the small and slender frame of Bella's attacker.

Emmett was frozen, this scent... That blonde hair... That sun-kissed skin... That small, slender, lithe frame... Topaz eyes drink in the site before him, wide in disbelief.

Rosalie took action immediately, grabbing the bat from Jasper and swinging, slamming it into the boy's flank and making him fly off of Bella, his body rag-dolling along the ground before skidding to a stop about 63 meters away.

He slowly rises, bones cracking back into place as a loud growl focuses on

Rosalie, blood red eyes glaring heatedly at the blonde vampire.

She sneers, twisting her wrist around to loosen the tendons as she takes a stance once more. "This is a weird vampire."

"He's not exactly a vampire..." Carlisle says, appearing next to his daughter.

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Jasper asks with a frown, a bit strained as he feels the emotions wafting off the boy. What was this...?

Anger

Hatred

Agony

It was all a bit too much for him, and he makes a soft sound when he feels stronger emotions rush into him, turning his eyes to Emmett and then taking a startled step away from him.

Emmett's eyes are wide, his breathing ragged as a loud snarl rips through his, making his family turn their heads and look at him in confusion.

"Emmett?" Esme breathes out softly and goes to step over to him.

Carlisle grabs his Mate. "No don't."

Edward winces, hissing as he grips his head. "He's pissed... At Rosalie... For hurting the boy..." He mumbles.

Rosalie makes a face. "What? Why? Tch."

Alice and Jasper stand in front of Bella, Esme helping her up before Bella is tackled once more, the boy having grabbed her tightly and baring sharp fangs as he pins her to the ground.

"Wait, Carlisle, go back to the 'not exactly a vampire' part and explain."

Everyone watches, holding their breath as the boy sniffs over Bella, Emmett stalking over to the blonde and then cooing in a cat-like manner, making his head lift and stare with large red eyes.

"I mean... He's envenomed... But his body isn't dying... Something is keeping him alive..."

The small boy lets out a soft whimper, his throat burning with need and thirst as he licks his canines, glancing at the vampires and then back down at Bella, growling softly at her.

Bella shivers in fear, gulping and looking over at Edward with an expression full of terror.

Edward twitches, taking a step forward before he's grabbed by Carlisle once more and he snarls loudly.

The boy snaps his gaze over at Edward, baring his teeth and snarling loudly back at him. How dare he interrupt his feeding?!

Emmett crouches down next to Bella and the boy, cooing and purring to him as he gently touches one of his cheeks, his topaz eyes shining brightly.

He hisses, recoiling away from the touch and slipping off Bella as he slinks away, staring intently at Emmett as a low growl rumbles in his throat.

"Bella... Bella come here." Edward utters with urgency as he holds his hand out to her.

She starts to slowly move over to her boyfriend before she screams in surprise as her ankle is grabbed tightly and she's yanked back under the blonde, a loud snarl filling the air.

"Don't move! We'll get her back... We just need to do this slowly and cautiously." Carlisle says and frowns in worry.

Emmett growls softly and he frowns deeply before he hisses lightly at the boy, jealously filling him to the brim.

"He's jealous..." Jasper whispers.

"What's wrong with Emmett?"

"He's acting like... Like an animal..."

"Yes, he's acting on instinct. I don't know why, this boy seems to have triggered something..."

Red eyes flash azure for a split second and he hisses softly at Emmett, lowering himself a bit closer to Bella.

**Ignore him. Feed, little kit, ignore him and feed.**

He whimpers as a booming voice echoes around in his head, clutching it tightly as Edward's eyes widen.

"There's... Something talking to him..."

Carlisle gives him a confused expression, brows knitting together. "What?"

"Something in his head, it's talking to him, it's telling him to feed..."

**Pathetic vampire. How dare you enter his head!**

He makes a loud keening sound of pain and shakes his head quickly, backing off Bella once more and digging his fingers into his hair as sharp claws dig into his scalp.

_Hurts... So much..._

**I know, that's why you need to feed.**

The voice coos out to him, sounding mockingly-gentle.

Emmett inches closer, nuzzling one of the tense hands and then cooing and purring as he gently licks the back of the boy's hand, his arms wrapping around the boy.

He melts, the embrace so familiar but so foreign, and he makes a soft sound akin to a mew, gazing up at the other with red eyes as he blinks the large pools of blood. What was this? Is was so cold yet... So warm...

Emmett purrs, nuzzling his nose to the other's cheek and inhaling the intoxicating scent. He smelt so good... So delicious, so... _Yummy_.

The other six vampires watch, muscles stiff and coiled as they stare on with confusion.

Bella slowly starts to scoot away, keeping her eyes on the pair as she heads back to her boyfriend.

The boy watches her intently, a small growl working around his throat as his eyes narrow sharply. He wiggles out of Emmett's embrace and crawls over her, hissing at her and nearing his fangs to her throat, shivering lightly as he hears her blood thrum through her veins.

**That's it... That's a good kit.**

He growls lowly and then yelps when his ripped off Bella by strong, muscular arms, pulling him to a broad chest as Emmett snarls and buries his face into the tanned neck.

Bella turns, scrambling up and then running towards her boyfriend.

Bad move. The frightened human didn't notice, but everyone else did, and before they could warn Bella, all Hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 3

**Talking. **- Demon talking. (also used for emphasis)

"Talking." - Characters talking.

_Thinking. _- Thought's of characters. (also used for emphasis)

**There are flashbacks in this chapter, but instead of actually saying -Flashback- there is just a page break, but it is written in **_italics _**so it's easy to see the difference.**

**And guys another thing, I said that I'm going to be working on this story and posting new chapters, hopefully daily updates, I have now realized that you'll be lucky to get two chapters in one day. So, you know, when I update a story, and on the same day, a few hours after the update, I receive multiple reviews telling me to update soon, it's kind of frustrating. Under the author, they feel accomplished when updating another chapter, they really don't need reviewers telling them to "UPDATE SOON" right after they have updated, it kind of makes us want to not update just to spite. So calm down guys, yeah? **

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX<strong>

* * *

><p>Once the girl scrambled and rushed for her boyfriend, red, feral eyes took in the sight of pray trying to escape.<p>

**Ahhh yes... The chase...**

At those words, a lithe body tensed, coiled, and then sprung, crashing into a diamond hard body as the owner of that body snarls loudly.

Bitten. He was bitten once more, and it **HURT!**

Petal pink lips part, letting out a loud yowl of pain as more venom is injected into his veins.

Golden eyes widen. The _taste_ of this blood... It's so... So...

Edward's thoughts are cut short as he's ripped away from the boy, thrown aside easily as a loud roar of rage pierces everyone's eardrums.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Josh snarls loudly, holding on to his writhing brother as he glowers darkly at Edward. He quickly sinks his sharp fangs into a tanned neck and starts gulping noisily, making everyone tense and watch with wide eyes.

Emmett is furious. Downright _angry_. First Edward, now this _stranger_ was drinking _his_ beloved's blood?!

His instincts were being overridden by his rational brain, allowing him to think more clearly now as he shrugs off his father and brother, glaring heatedly at the bastard drinking from his blonde lover.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Bright, purple eyes flare at Emmett as Josh drains the blood and venom from his brother's small body. Slowly removing his fangs, the other vampires collectively gulp at such a _divine_ scent assaulting their noses.

Harsh pants pass suddenly dry lips, red eyes clearing into sparkling depths of blue as his body quivers and grows limp in Josh's hold, a weak whine sounding in his throat. "Ouch..."

Cooing gently to his little brother, the tall vampire nuzzling him comfortingly. "I know, I'm sorry."

Creven shivers lightly and then his eyes open and he looks out at the vampires, fear lacing his expression and tangling into his scent. "J-Josh..." Slender fingers grip muscular arms tightly.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you." He growls out, amethyst eyes glaring darkly at each and every one of the vampires standing around.

Carlisle steps forward, placing a calming hand on the fuming Emmett. Smiling politely, golden eyes settle on the two new comers. "No, we won't hurt him, or you. My name is Carlisle."

Emmett shrugs off the comforting hand and bares his fangs. "Let him go."

A dark brow arches over a purple eye. "No." Growling out, the man's optics narrow threateningly.

"He's mine!" Emmett snarls and lunges at the one who dared put his hands on his lover.

Purple eyes widen in rage and he snarls right back at the brute, putting his brother down and tackling Emmett.

Holy fuck it hurt. Both males could feel the impact deep in their bones, making the two of them shudder and growl as fangs and claws start to tear into diamond hard flesh.

Creven makes a soft sound, his legs shaking and his head dizzy. Sometimes he forgets how he can still stand and be conscious when his body is drained of blood, face pale from it. But he didn't have time to worry about that at the moment; he watches his wide eyes as the two fight, his body trembling from blood loss and fright.

"No! Stop it!" A melodious voice cries out, the chime-like tenor ringing gently in everyone's ears. "You'll hurt him!"

He wasn't sure which "him" he was more worried about, there's something about that vampire... His dark hair; tall, burly body, handsome face, but the eyes... They gave Creven this feeling that they weren't supposed to be that molten topaz; that the golden iris was misplaced and shouldn't be there. It confused the small ex-ninja.

He whines, reaching out to the two vampires with a trembling hand. A small smile lifts his plump lips as he sees his brother turn and reach for his hand before he blinks large eyes, gasping softly when Josh is grabbed and thrown aside, body rag-rolling along the ground.

Emmett grabs the small hand, pulling Creven close and wrapping strong arms around the small body as he presses him into his chest, burying his nose into a soft neck and purring as he feels the warmth he missed so very much deep into his skin.

"My beloved..."

It was whispered, but everyone with heightened hearing heard, and it didn't settle with a few onlookers.

Large, blue eyes blink as a soft pink blush rises to his cheeks. "I-I... What...?"

"'Beloved'?!" Josh snarls, glaring daggers at the man who dared touch his little brother!

Topaz eyes gaze out at the fuming vampire, slightly mocking, as strong arms, thick with muscles, tighten around a lithe and slim body. "Mine. Naruto is _mine_, and I won't let you have him." Emmett snarls out.

Creven blinks, lips parting before he gives a soft cry of pain, cringing as memories bombard his brain.

* * *

><p><em>"C'mon Emmett! You can do better than that!" the blonde grins in amusement and his eyes mock the brunette, now known as Emmett, as he stands a few meters away from the downed male.<em>

_The brunette male growls under his breath but then grins evilly before he finally manages in tackling the blonde to the ground. "Hah! Gotcha!" Emmett grins victoriously as he straddles his friend's hips and crosses his arms triumphantly._

* * *

><p>He gasps, trembling and whimpering as his head throbs. "E-Em...mett..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You're... Leaving?" Emmett frowns and his shoulders stiffen as his body tenses.<em>

_"Yes..." the response was quiet. So quiet in fact that Emmett barely caught what the blonde said._

_"But... You can't! You just can't!" the muscular boy grabs his friend's shoulders and squeezes._

* * *

><p>The lithe boy's head spins, eyes tightly shut as images and visions flash behind his eye lids.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Emmett rubs soft circles into slim hips and nibbles on his friends, no, his lovers, lips. "I love you..." he whispers against them then shoves his tongue past those lips, into the sun-kissed male's mouth, licking all around and remembering every nook and cranny.<em>

_The blonde sighs softly in pleasure and mewls gently, he breaks the kiss to smile sweetly and lovingly at the burly brunette. "I-I l-love you t-too..."_

* * *

><p>Tears prick at his eyes as his heart swells with emotions, slowly opening his eyes as his head tilts back, looking back at Emmett with shimmering pools.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Emmett nods and his shoulders droop. "Will I ever see you again?"<em>

_"Of course Emmett. Love will always find its way home. At least that's what I've been told..."_

_Emmett looks at his lobe with hope shining in his eyes. "Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

* * *

><p>"I-I... Kept my promise..." Naruto mumbles before azure eyes roll into the back of their sockets, body going limp as his body finally gives in to the pain.<p>

Emmett holds his beloved close, nuzzling him and purring gently as he shifts the blonde in his arms, holding him bridal style.

Josh growls, stepping forward before stopping at the look thrown his way. It was possessive... Protective, and Josh wasn't a fool, this man has strong feelings for his little brother and would kill anyway who'd get in the way. But, dammit, Josh wanted Creven back! "Give me Creven."

"His name is Naruto, not Creven." Emmett growls, refusing to let go. "And I'm not giving him to you."

Carlisle clears his throat as it starts to rain. "Maybe we should go back to the house... We can talk there." He says with a calm smile.

Josh grumbles, upper lip curling over his teeth as he hisses out a, "Fine."

* * *

><p>"So... You're Naruto's brother?" Esme asks softly.<p>

Now back at the house, the atmosphere was even tenser. Josh is glaring at Emmett who's sitting in the large leather chair with his brother in his lap, everyone else sitting on a couch or a random seat somewhere, he didn't really care.

"Yes. And his name is Creven! Our sister named him." He hisses and growls in irritation.

"No. His name is Naruto. I met him 237 years ago." Emmett challenges, hissing and glowering darkly at the other.

This had been going on for a few hours now, as the rain pelted the side and roof of the house, Emmett and Josh had been fighting over the name of the boy while Josh told his story of finding Creven and they're lives together over the decades.

Carlisle sighs. "You said that you've been with him for decades... And he's not a vampire... How is he not aging? He is still alive."

He frowns deeply. "... That's Creven's story." Josh grounds out lowly.

"Naruto."

Josh hisses, standing abruptly and glowering darkly, amethyst eyes ablaze in fury. "You little-!"

"Josh..."

Everyone's eyes fall onto the small boy curled against Emmett's chest, azure eyes half-lidded and slightly clouded with fatigue. He was still a bit pale, but a lot of color had come back to his cheeks.

"Creven!" Josh exclaims in relief, tension melting away as he smiles softly.

Shaking his blonde head, he gazes out at his brother. "No... My name... It is Naruto..." His blue pools slide up to peer at the vampire holding him, a soft pink flush coming to his cheeks as he stares at the handsome face he almost forgot. "Emmett..."

Upon his name being called, previously smirking triumphantly at Josh, Emmett glances down at Naruto before he smashes their lips together, with a possessive growl, relishing the soft meal of surprise and being spurred on more, shoving his tongue into a surprised mouth as the slender boy gasps. He tangles the slick muscles together, nibbling and suckling on Naruto's tongue as a small line of drool slides down a tan chin.

Josh is mortified. Amethyst eyes wide in shock and mouth hanging open as he stares at his little brother being ravished by the brute.

Rosalie is positively livid, glaring daggers at the duo. This is why Emmett didn't want her? Because of... This _thing_?! He wasn't a vampire, nor was he human! How could Emmett want this abomination?! How disgusting!

If vampires could blush though, the rest of the coven would be sporting red faces. Their eyes are already wide, so they have half the look down. Though the only one who had the complete look of embarrassed shock is Bella, her brown eyes impossibly wide as her face is extremely red, tomatoes would be jealous.

"U-Uhh..."

Emmett pulls away, a string of saliva connecting his and Naruto's until it's broken as Emmett licks his lips, smirking softly as he can still taste his lover's lips.

Small puffs of air pass swollen-kissed lips, tan cheeks flushed a deep crimson as his eyes are a bit wide and fogged over with surprised pleasure. "E-Emmett..." He mumbles shyly.

"Hmm?" The dark brown haired vampire hums as he nuzzles into a soft neck, nipping and kissing the delicious skin a few times.

"A-Ahhh... No... St-Stop..." Naruto whimpers out in soft pleasure, his face getting darker.

"He said to 'stop'! So stop!" Josh shouts with anger as his body shakes, fists clenched until his knuckles are white.

Emmett glances up at the other, smirking at him. "He's just being shy, he wants it."

"Emmett!" Naruto smacks a broad shoulder, blue eyes side and face getting impossibly redder. "Don't say embarrassing things!"

Topaz eyes look down at his beloved, a small pout tugging at his lips. "But, Naruto~" He whines out, nuzzling him lovingly.

Josh growls lowly, whole body on edge. "Cre-... Naruto, come here." He grinds out through clenched teeth.

Glancing at his big brother, the small blonde gets out of his long-lost-lover's lap (much to Emmett's dismay) and walks over to the over protective vampire, hugging him. "It's okay, Josh, me and Emmett are lovers."

Josh's arms go around his brother, eyes glaring at the other vampires. "I thought we hate vampires..."

"I knew him when he was human... I love Emmett..."

Josh doesn't take his eyes off the others, a deep frown on his face. "I don't trust them. One bit you." His hisses, amethyst pools darting over at Edward and glowering darkly.

Before Edward can speak up, Carlisle interjects, clearing his throat. "That was all a misunderstanding..." He says softly. "We mean you no harm, as I'm sure you don't mean us harm."

Carlisle didn't want another fight to break out, after all the history Josh and Naruto have with vampires, well everyone could understand the distrust.

Josh's eyes flicker over to the coven's alpha, eyes slightly narrowed. "If you threaten my brother I'll kill you."

"Josh... Calm down... It's okay... We can trust them..."

"I can't. They've smelt your blood. They'll want a taste and I don't want you suffering for years nor do I want to drain you dry again..."

Carlisle's doctor side got intrigued. That's right, the blonde doesn't turn. And even when he's drained he still lives... "You're human... How is it possible that you don't change?" He asks, a curious expression on his face.

Naruto shakes his head. "_He_ won't allow it..."

"'He'? Who is 'he'?"

Josh's arms tighten around his blonde brother, glaring at Carlisle. Nosey bastard.

Carlisle smiles gently, holding his hands up defensively as he watches a blonde head shake back and forth. "It's okay, you don't have to talk about it."

**They can't help you. You are mine, kit.**

Naruto shivers in fear, gulping softly as blue eyes close, clinging to his brother.

Edward cringes at the dark voice, looking at the scared blonde. "... 'Kit' is a baby fox... Why does he call you that?"

**I told you to get out of his head!**

Tears prick at the sparkling depths of cerulean, his head throbbing. "St-Stop it... You're making him angry..."

Josh makes reassuring sounds to the frightened boy, a deep frown on his face. "You better stop whatever the hell you're doing." He growls out.

Edward frowns deeply. "I'm not doing it on purpose, his thoughts are loud."

Josh scoffs, trying to calm down his brother.

"Why don't we all just rest for the night? Naruto can get some sleep and we can gather our thoughts." Carlisle says, always the voice of reason.

A murmur of agreement washes through the small crowd, Edward standing and taking Bella home after the two bid farewell.

Emmett stands, walking over to the embracing brothers. "..." He stares intently at Josh, noticing how his arms tighten around _his_ Naruto.

Naruto sweatdrops anime style, sighing softly as he watches the staring contest. "Umm..." He wiggles out of his brother's protective hold, looking up at Josh a bit sheepishly. "I-I wanna go with Emmett..."

A triumphant smirk lifts the corners of Emmett's lips and he wraps his arms round his beloved, nuzzling the soft golden locks.

Josh huffs. "Fine, fine..." He mumbles, following after Carlisle reluctantly to a guest room.

Emmett grins, picking up his blonde lover and taking him into his room. "I don't have a bed, but I do have a couch."

"That's okay..." Naruto says gently, smiling shyly at Emmett and wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders of the vampire. "I've missed you..."

"I've missed you too..." A soft smile lifts his lips, Emmett placing a gentle kiss on Naruto's lips as he kicks the door shut. "So much... I thought you were dead."

The blonde gulps. "H-He would never let me..." Comes the mumbles statement as his eyes downcast to the floor.

Emmett frowns deeply, walking over to his couch and sitting on the leather cushions as he clutches the boy to his chest. "Who is 'he'?" He asks gently.

The ex-ninja doesn't look up at the other, fiddling with one of the buttons on his shirt. "He'll get angry with me again..."

Rubbing soothing circles into the boy's back, the burly vampire whispers sweet nothing's into a soft ear, gently nuzzling and bitting on the lobe. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me anything right now."

Emmett was just content with holding his blonde lover, smiling softly at the sweet sounds he makes when his ear is nibbled. So cute...

"Just sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

If Emmett's heart could, it would skip a beat, the way those beautiful blue eyes looked up at him... So sweet, so fear-filled.

"Pro-Promise?"

His voice, like an angels, a soft tremor of hope and fear; fear of losing his loved one once more. Naruto wouldn't know what he would do if this is a dream.

"Promise."

Every angel needs a devil, Emmett's voice smooth and a deep tenor, making his angel shiver and flush a light pink, snuggling closer.

"Good..."

Those beautiful jewels fall closed, making the devil miss his angel's eyes already.

He listens to the soft, sweet angel; listens to his breathing even out, listens to his heartbeat steady, his oh, so _delicious_ blood course through his beautiful veins.


	6. Chapter 4

**Yo, okay, so this chapter is the longest for this story, woo! I took a few days to work on it because I got kinda stuck and it's a bit of a slow chapter really, so I was like procrastinating on writing it. Also, my beta is having a few internet issues so I had to wait a bit to have her look at it after actually finishing up the chapter.**

**I'm not going to put the whole talking and thinking thing up at the beginning of the chapters anymore, you should understand by now which is what and what is what and yeah. So, enjoy, and make sure to read the Author's Note at the bottom of the page! It's really important!**

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX<strong>

* * *

><p>Emmett watches his sleeping blonde, finding the sleeping face utterly adorable. With his plump lips parted, large eyes closed and following the images of his dream. His features relaxed and his skin looked so soft and inviting. So, Emmett did what any other person would; he gently brushes his fingertips along a soft cheek, tracing the scars.<p>

"Nngh..."

Azure eyes flutter open, sleepily gazing up at the vampire.

He grins, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on soft lips. "Good morning." Cheerfully said, Emmett smiles in happiness as those beautiful jewels focus on him.

"M-Morning..." Naruto mumbles, blushing softly and smiling shyly. He had been afraid to wake up, thinking the day before was just a cruel dream, but it wasn't! He woke up to his handsome lover smiling at him.

His smile suddenly drops, taken over by a confused expression as he blinks a few times, glancing off to the side. He couldn't sense anyone... Not even Josh... Did they to somewhere?

As if sensing the boy's thoughts, Emmett pecks a kiss to Naruto's temple. "They went out to hunt, showing your brother how we live."

Naruto smiles softly, standing from his vampire's lap and stretching. "Why didn't you go with them?" His voice a bit strained as he stretches his arms above his head.

Topaz eyes drink in the sight of tan skin being exposed, that shirt teasing the vampire from showing such a small amount of the other's lower back. "I wanted to stay with you." Emmett licks his lips, wanting to press them to that yummy skin. "Plus, I fed a few days ago."

Feeling eyes on him, the lithe blonde blushes and quickly pulls the hem of his shirt down, covering up his creamy flesh from burning eyes. "I-I see..."

Emmett chuckles, standing with his lover and then wrapping his arms around the smaller body, pulling it close to his own. "Are you hungry?" It was whispered in a sort of husky tone, the vampire hiding a smirk when he feels a shiver go throughout the slender body in his arms. "Esme was sure to get human food for you, we were kinda running low on our pantry since Bella's been over a lot lately."

A small lump of nervousness forms in a tanned throat, the small boy swallowing it down, his stomach growling as if not enjoying the lump of nerves it had been feed. Naruto yelps softly, small hands going to his stomach. He wasn't expecting his stomach to growl... It startled him. "Y-Yeah... I am..."

Naruto leans back into the cold embrace, enjoying as the chill seeps down into his bones; it kind of surprised him that Emmett's coldness wasn't making him cringe away, rather, instead of making him shiver and feel like he was caught in a snow storm, he felt like he was being caressed by soft snowflakes gently kissing his skin and leaving a pleasant chill behind. It's nice, real nice, and he didn't want it to end.

A lithe body turns around in strong arms, Naruto's own slender limps looping around broad shoulders and leaning their chest together. A soft blush rises in his scarred cheeks as he gazes up into topaz eyes with his own cerulean pools. Soft lips part lightly before closing once more and he inhales the musky scent wafting in gentle waves off the other.

"Take me downstairs...?"

Emmett had been watching his beloved, and it took a lot of self-control to not jump the delectable boy. He's just so cute, the vampire couldn't help the increasingly dirty thoughts circulating around his cranium. And then Naruto leaned into him... The boy's scent is simply Heavenly. With a capital H. His voice is so soft, if Emmett wasn't a vampire he was sure that he couldn't have heard the softly spoken words.

"Of course."

Feeling giddy, the burly male scoops the slender male in his arms, cradling him in the heavily muscled limbs he liked to call arms, and to his chest.

It only takes a second to get down to the kitchen, thank the Devil for super speed. He places the ex-ninja in a chair at the table, grinning widely.

"Wait here, I'll get you some food."

Naruto nods, blonde hair bouncing slightly from the motions as he watches Emmett walk around to get him food, a small blush on his tanned cheeks. Emmett is so good to him... He felt so lucky to have found his love again, along with having his brother. A small smile curves his lips up as his eyes shimmer in happiness.

**Enjoy this happiness while it lasts, kit.**

Naruto winces, his smile dropping a bit as his eyes slightly widen.

_Don't... Please, don't do anything..._

**Don't be ridiculous, kit, you and I both know happiness can't be found for a demon.**

_I'm not a demon!_

**Oh?** Comes the snarling reply, and then Naruto winces, memories nibbling around his brain painfully, like lotuses attacking fields of vegetation.

* * *

><p><em>A villager sneers down at a beaten boy, a large hand fisting a bottle of booze. <em>

_"Fuckin' demon brag... I'll teach'a 'bout walkin' 'round 'ere." His speech was heavily slurred, and the stench of alcohol just poured from the man in putrid waves. _

_"When will ya un'erstan' tha' we all jus' want'a dead?"_

_A fumbling kick collide with Naruto's ribs, the drunk almost knocking himself off balance as he stumbles a bit, arms flailing out to the sides to steady himself once more before he sneers down at the boy like it was his fault he lost balance. _

_The beaten and battered boy releases a soft whimper in pain, ready eyes falling closed as he trembles, the pain raking through his body and lashing out at his nerve endings. He hated this... So much..._

_"Pl-Please... I didn't do an-anything..." He hiccups out, wincing and then _

_gasping as a foot slams into his back. "Guwah..."_

It hurts...

_"Heh! How dare'a think ya'r inn'cen'! Demon scum!"_

_He spits on the battered body and then storms off, stumbling in a drunken haze._

So much...

_The boy's thoughts centers around the pain igniting in his body, like a liquid fire harshly kissing and caressing his nerve endings._

**I can take the pain away.**

_He winces at the mocking coo of a dark voice suddenly making itself known in his head, adding to the pain in his body._

**For a price, of course.**

Pr-Price...?

**Of course, my services aren't free.**

_The mocking coo was gone now, a deep growling undertone sending shivers through the boy's battered and bruised body. _

_Naruto swallows thickly in pain and fear, debating for only a moment. He didn't want to feel pain anymore... _

_He whimpers._

O-Okay... I agree...

**Excellent... I'll tell you the details once I'm done.**

_A deep, maniacal laughter echoes around in the boy's skull, making him cringe and whimper once more before he gasps and cries out, back bowing as pain flares. _

_His body felt like it was on fire! A red substance bubbles over his skin, leaking from his pores and taking the shape of a fox. Naruto writhes around as his wounds heal, but it felt like his insides were being torn apart and then painfully stitched back together. Whimpers and whines tumble from petal pink lips as he trembles and quivers, trying not to black out from the pain assaulting every one of his nerve endings. _

_"St-Stop! It hurts!" A broken sob falls from Naruto's lips as tears stream down his cheeks._

**I cannot stop it now that it's started. You asked for this, remember that, kit.**

_A groan of despair rumbles in his slim throat as he sobs in pain, curling into himself and shivering as he pants heavily, the red tail swishing around as the ears twitch and flick. It was almost as it they were his own, which made Naruto confused, almost actually feeling them as his own appendages. _

_"Wh-at are y-you doing to me?"_

**This will be the day of your rebirth.**

_Sapphire eyes widen before rolling into the back of their sockets and he passes out, body slumping heavily on the ground. _

_A dark chuckle reverberates through dim sewers, large red eyes glowing mischievously, dangerously._

**And now you're mine. Forever.**

* * *

><p>"-To! -Ruto! Naruto!"<p>

Emmett was fucking worried when Naruto suddenly froze up, fear tainting his delicious scent. He nearly had an aneurism when his head thunked on to the table, topaz eyes widening in alarm as he quickly went to his pale lover and started to shake him, almost violently.

"Naruto, get up!" He cries out desperately, feeling helpless, he didn't know what to do! Fuck!

"Nuagh..."

Azure eyes flutter open and Naruto slowly sits up, rubbing the spot on his head that collided with the hard wood of the table. "Ouch..."

He releases a soft sound of surprise when thick arms wrap around him in a crushing hug.

"Oh thank all the Gods, existing and mythical! I was so worried! What happened?!"

The lithe boy gazes at the trembling vampire. "N-Nothing... Just... A headache..."

Emmett pulls away slightly, just enough to frown down at his lying beloved. He could clearly smell the lie on the boy's lips, see it swimming in his eyes as he avoided eye contact. "... Naruto... Please, tell me the truth..."

The boy in question looks down, swallowing thickly as he starts to fiddle with a string from Emmett's shirt. "... N-Not yet..." He mumbles out, chewing his bottom lip between his teeth.

A deep sigh passes through the vampire's nasal canal. "Alright, I'll be patient..." Though he wouldn't be happy about it! Emmett wasn't really a patient person, but he would try.

Naruto smiles gratefully up at Emmett. "Thank you..." He leans up, placing a gentle and chaste kiss to pale, cold lips.

**Don't think he'll be able to save you if you tell him.**

His smile wavers a bit as his throat tightens with fear. He grabs a large, cold hand in his own small, warm ones, nuzzling the knuckles gently to distract himself. "I-I'm still hungry..." He cursed the slight tremble in his tone, clearing his throat a bit.

Topaz eyes blink a few times before a sheepish grin splits a handsome face. "Right! Here, I made cereal!"

The brute places down a bowl with Lucky Charms (CR) and nice cold milk peeking around the little cereal pebbles and marshmallows. "Enjoy!"

A soft, musical giggle bubbles from his lips and he beams at his lover before he picks up the spoon and starts to eat, munching happily as his legs swing a bit. "It's good!"

Emmett sits across from the happy blonde, a soft smile on his face. "I'm glad, it's really the only thing I can make. And even then, I just add milk." He chuckles lightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"At least you know you can't go wrong with cereal." Naruto says and stuffs his face with spoonfuls of cereal and milk, some of the white fluid dribbling down his chin.

Topaz eyes follow the little drops of milk, he ignores the comment in favor of leaning over the table to lick up the line of milk. He smirks from the soft squeak and then lightly grips a tan chin, tilting his beloved's head up and the delving his tongue inside the warm cavern and mapping it out as he kisses the surprised blonde.

"Mmph!"

Cerulean eyes slowly start to close as he leans into the kiss, licking back at a cold tongue and making a soft sound as he sucks gently on it. His free hand grips short hair on the back of the vampire's head, his other still gripping the spoon. "Mmm~..."

A throaty chuckle sends shivers down the boy's spine before he whines softly when Emmett pulls back, a deep blush staining scarred cheeks.

"There was some milk, I got it."

"Y-You could have used a napkin!"

"Do you see any napkins?"

Naruto blinks. "No... But you could have found one!"

Emmett arches a brow. "If I got up and left the milk could have dripped on to your shirt. Plus, this is a house full of vampires, do you think we have napkins?"

The ex-ninja's mouth open and closes a few times. "You... You have food!"

"That's because Bella visits a lot, and we also have you now."

"And you didn't think to buy napkin while buying food?"

Emmett blinks, stumped by the question. "Well..."

Naruto smirks in triumph. "Exactly."

"Well then I'll just call Esme to pick up some napkins then." Emmett huffs out, sulking a bit from the defeat.

"Hehe."

He continues to eat his breakfast, a smile on his face. Once he's done, Naruto stands and brings the dishes into the kitchen, placing them in the sink. He turns, jumping and gasping in surprise as Emmett is standing right freakin' there.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?" The vampire asks innocently.

A scowl tugs at the boy's features and he gives Emmett a bland look. "You know what I'm talking about." He grumbles softly.

The brute pouts slightly, pulling the other into a hug. "Aw, don't give me that look! You love me and you know it."

"Remind me again, why I love you."

Emmett bellows out a laugh, nuzzling into soft golden spikes. "Because, I'm awesome, sexy, badass."

Naruto snorts, an amused smile lifting the corners of his lips. "Yeah, okay." Sarcasm just dripping from his tone.

"Oh, how you wound me!" He says dramatically, giving the other a mock-hurt expression.

"Don't give me that look!" The blonde pouts a bit and then leans up and rubs their noses together. "I love you."

The mock-hurt expression is replaced by a soft smile. "I love you too, Naruto." He places a gentle kiss on to plump lips, holding him close and gently. "C'mon, I want to spend the day with you." Emmett grins in excitement.

Blinking, Naruto smiles back, nodding his head. "Okay, what do you want to do?"

"It's a secret." Emmett winks, holding a finger up to his lips.

Grabbing a small hand in his own, Emmett walks outside, over to a jeep, and then hefts the other up and plops him down into the passenger's seat. He places a quick peck to his lips and then is suddenly in the driver's seat, clicking Naruto's seat belt in place. He doesn't bother with his own.

"Alright! Here we go!"

The jeep roars to life, gets thrown into "DRIVE", and then peels out on to the street, barreling down the road.

Naruto clings to the seat belt, eyes widening as his breath hitches a bit. Holy shit! Emmett was going to kill them both!

When they get to town, which doesn't take long, Naruto releases a shuddering breath as Emmett parks the jeep, blinking as he looks at the large building in front of them. Where were they?

Grinning, the vampire goes round to the passenger side and opens the door, holding his hand out for his lover. His grin grows when a small, tanned hand grips his, and he pulls the smaller body out of the jeep and holds him close.

"Where are we?"

"In town."

Naruto go we the taller man a bland look. "I gathered that. I mean where in town."

Emmett chuckles softly, nuzzling golden locks and then kissing his temple. "We're at the movies."

Azure eyes blink. "... 'Movies'? What's a 'movies'?"

Topaz eyes blink back. "... Umm... It's... Just, c'mon, you'll love it, I promise." He grins, pulling his blonde into the building and up to the ticket booth. "Two for 'Evil Dead'."

The girl behind the ticket booth smiles flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes as she gazes at him with smoldering blue eyes. Though they had nothing on Naruto's, his were simply the best in the world.

"Taking your little brother to see a scary movie?" She asks, pressing a few buttons on a computer screen as she pushes her arms to the sides of her breasts discretely, making them press together and push out more. A small slot spots out the two tickets. "Is it to teach him the not a big boy yet?" A manicured hand holds out the tickets, flirtatious smile never leaving glossed lips.

Naruto twitches, a frown crossing over his face as blue eyes marrow at the little slut flirting with _his_ Emmett. A sudden urge of Killer Intent pulsates off his small body, aimed directly at the ticket booth girl.

**She has a lot of nerve, talking to **_**your**_** lover like that.**

Red eyes narrow in those dark sewers, a vicious smirk on his face, showing off two rows of razor sharp teeth. He could use this.

Jealousy.

Such a lovely emotion.

Emmett looks down at Naruto, a bit shocked by the murderous aura and the dark look on his face. He slings am arm across slim shoulders, swiping the tickets from the flirtatiously chick. "Nope, I'm taking my _boyfriend_ to see a scary movie. I'm hoping he gets scared enough to jump into my lap." He grins, nuzzling the blonde tresses as he feels tense muscles relax. "C'mon love, we're gunna be late."

The vampire quickly pulls his calming boyfriend into the theater hall, pulling him into the large room with the white screen, and sitting in two seats in the back.

Naruto blinks up at Emmett, a small smile replacing the murderous expression he has on earlier as he leans against his brute of a lover. "I love you..." He whispers, looking at the screen with curiosity. "So this is a 'scary movie'?"

Emmett nods, grinning at Naruto. "Said to be one of the scariest!" An arm, thick with muscles, slings over to boy's shoulders again. "You'll love it."

The smaller boy snuggles into a rock hard side, missing a mischievous smirk that plasters on his boyfriend's face.

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto was mortified. Still, actually, even as the credits roll up the screen, all Naruto could see was that damned movie! Who the hell would ever make something like that?!<p>

Emmett was delight, during the movie his little blonde has actually climbed into his lap with a whimper. He felt a little bad because of the trembling and whimpers, but it was quickly pushes aside as his arms found purchase around the quivering frame.

"Did you like it?"

"No!" He nearly shrieked, glaring at the grinning vampire. "I most certainly did not!"

"Aw, why not?" His head tilts, an innocently confused expression on his face.

Naruto glares more, seeing through the fake innocence easily. "It was horrible!"

Emmett pouts. "It was not! 'Evil Dead' is a classic! And this remake is awesome!"

"You need help..." The blonde grumbles, standing from his boyfriend's lap and stretching a bit, huffing as he starts to walk out, arms crossing over his chest.

"Awwwwww~! C'mon, don't be grumpy!" Emmett follows after his sulking lover, a grin once more on his handsome face. Catching up to him, Emmett sneaks his hand around to grab a smaller one, pulling the crossed arms apart as he intertwines their fingers. "Don't be mad at me."

"Humph... Why not?"

"Because I'm taking you to dinner."

Naruto blinks a few times, head tilting. "You are?"

"Of course! Silly!"

"But it's noon time."

"... Then I'm taking you to lunch, oh just be quiet and get in the jeep!" Emmett says, a bit exasperatedly, getting into the driver's side.

Naruto smiles softly as he gazes out the window, watching the scenery go by. He really couldn't stay mad at Emmett, his boyfriend was just too nice. Glancing from the corner of his eye, the blonde watches the brunette drive, a small blush rising up to his scarred cheeks. The vampire's so handsome... Naruto felt like this as all a dream, having someone so handsome and nice love him and want to be with him. If he woke up and this was all just a cruel dream, Naruto would sob.

"We're here!"

Emmett kills the ignition, stepping out of the jeep any then over to the passenger door, opening it, grabbing a small hand, and then tugging his blonde out and into the restaurant, of course making sure his jeep was locked first. He tugs the confused blonde into the building, seating them himself since there was a sign that said, "Seat yourself". Kind of rude, of you asked him. What next? Would they have them cook their own food?

"Hello~! Welcome to Phö's, what can I get you to drink, handsome?" A fairly young woman purrs out, a hand flipping black hair over her shoulder, green eyes shining in seduction.

"I'll just have a sprite." Topaz eyes didn't even look at the waitress, gazing at the cute blonde seated across from their owner.

She pouts a bit, leaning forward so her cleavage is pushed out more. "And for the kiddo? Some apple juice?" She coos out, smiling kindly at Naruto, who was growing increasingly irritated.

"Water." He snaps out at the waitress, frowning in agitation.

She frowns as well. "I think it's passed your little brother's bed time, someone is cranky." She jokes, seductive smile back on place as she looks back at Emmett.

"He's not my brother." The muscular teen says, frowning softly.

"Oh, are you part of that program? The one that helps orphaned kids?"

"No, he's–"

"Is he one of your friend's little brother?"

"No, he's–"

"Oh! I know! He's a cute little freshmen that you've taken under your wing! Are you teaching him how to pick up girls?" She giggles, batting her eyelashes as a grin lifts the corners of her lips. "You're so sly~!"

Emmett sweat drops, watching as his little boyfriend fumes, he was trembling in his spot from the anger. Oh boy...

"He's my boyfriend." He says quickly, reaching over and grabbing a trembling hand, smiling at Naruto and then lifting his hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles softly.

The waitress deflates, frowning as her nose wrinkles in disgust. "... I'll give you a few minutes." She says, disappointment coloring her voice as she walks off.

Naruto huffs, glowering after the waitress as he fumes, the kiss to his knuckles doing little to soothe him.

**That little slut needs to be taught a lesson.**

"Naruto, calm down, she's just an idiot." Emmett coos, smiling at the furious boy. "Just ignore her."

The blonde looks at the brunette, calming down a bit and then nodding, flushing up in embarrassment as he looks at the table. "S-Sorry..." He mumbles, fidgeting.

The vampire chuckles, kissing tanned knuckles again. "It's okay, you're kinda adorable when you get all jealous like that. Just try not to bore holes into her again, yeah?"

He pouts, his flush getting deeper as he pokes at the table cloths a bit. "Fine..."

"Good! Now, figure out what you want to eat."

Naruto pouts more, opening the menu and gazing at the choices.

A few minutes later, and the waitress comes back, placing down their drinks and taking out a pad, pen poised above paper. "Do you know what you want?" Her tone of voice now rude and snippy.

Blue eyes glare slightly at the rude slut. "Baked stuffed haddock."

"Okay."

He pouts once more at his lover, a small whine on his lips. "Now she's being mean, can't I glare holes into her body?"

"Well, that just means we won't give her a tip, so, no, you cannot glare holes into her." Emmett says around the thin plastic tube, sipping on his sprite.

Naruto sips lightly at his water, soft lips sealing around the straw as he suckles lightly. "Good... And aw..." He mumbles, sucking down some more water.

It only takes a few minutes until the fish is brought out to the table, the waitress putting the plate down loudly. "The top plate is hot, so don't burn your little faggot fingers." She huffs out, turning sharply and walking off with her hands on her hips.

It was Emmett's then to glare bloody murder, his upper lip peeling over sharp fangs as he hisses at her retreating form. "Bitch." He says loud enough for her to hear. He turns topaz eyes to his depressed looking lover. "Don't listen to her. She's just a slut."

Naruto looks up at him, blue eyes slightly dulled from the insult. "Okay..." He mumbles, looking back down at his food. He wasn't that hungry anymore... A soft sign escapes him before he picks up his fork and starts to eat half-heartedly.

Emmett watches him, a small frown on his face. _Damned bitch._ His eyes slide over to the door where the waitress walked through, the gold pools narrowing as he hisses lowly.

"Emmett, it's okay..."

The brute glances back at the slender boy, his dead heart clenching at the soft look, sad smile, glistening pools, and just the overall downtrodden look on the boy's face.

"No, it's not, how come you were so angry when she was flirting with me and now that she insults you everything is okay?" He growls lowly. "We can report her, get her fired."

Blonde locks bounce as Naruto shakes his head. "No, getting her fired won't do anything... And I'm used to being insulted, it's okay, really." He tries his best to smile reassuringly.

"..." Emmett watches his lover eat. "You're too nice when it comes to yourself..." He mumbles, wining softly and then a small chuckle falls from his lips.

The lithe blonde smiles up at his lover, the downtrodden look replaced by his usual happy one. "It's no use to be mean really... It doesn't help anyone and can make the situation worse."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Just remember those words the next time you get jealous."

A soft giggle sounds from him before he pouts a bit at the ending statement, huffing lightly. "Yeah, okay." He sticks his tongue out at him and then continues eating happily, enjoying the fish and seafood stuffing. It was really good...

The check came pretty quickly, Emmett taking out some money and then putting down exact change. "Alright, you ready?"

Naruto nods, smiling as he stands up. "That was so yummy!"

A chuckle rumbles in a broad chest. "Hopefully not yummier than my cereal." He jokes as his large hand grabs a smaller one, heading for the door.

"Oh, of course not, your cereal is a Godsend!"

They both laugh softly and then pause as they hear the waitress's voice call out to them;

"What, no tip?" She sneers, looking at the two with anger.

Peering over his shoulder, the vampire narrows his eyes. "Here's a tip; stop being a bitch." He sneers back at her, a slight smirk on his face from her mortified look, topaz eyes narrowing at the now fuming waitress before he pulls his blonde lover out of building and to the jeep.

"Emmett! That wasn't nice!"

"Well, we all can't be as nice as you."

Naruto pouts, huffing at the burly vampire as he gets in the passenger seat, buckling up the seatbelt. "Okay, so now what?"

"Well... We could go back home and fool around." He waffles his eyebrows at Naruto, grinning broadly.

A tanned face flushes up darkly, azure eyes wide in astonishment. "E-Emmett!" He gives the snickering vampire a slap to the shoulder. "Pervert!"

"Aw, c'mon!" Emmett leans over, topaz eyes smoldering as he cups a heated cheek, his thumb tracing over a scar. "We haven't seen each other in so long... I miss you... Your touch, your soft skin, your lips, everything..." He whispers huskily, gazing at the flustered boy.

Leaning forward, pale lips come into contact with a tan neck, brushing over a pulse as a wet, cold tongue slides over the jugular, tasting salt, a bit of swear, and vanilla.

_Vanilla... Delicious..._

Emmett smirks from the soft mewl, sealing his lips over the quickened pulse and gently sucking, trying not to lose himself and bite into the soft creamy flesh of his blonde. He smelt so good...

Golden eyes darken with list as he starts to nip, suck, kiss, and lick all over the tanned column, littering red marks all over the blonde's slender neck. He answers a soft mewl with a deep growl of his own, his pants suddenly growing too tight around his groin.

Slender fingers grip short brown hair, scarred cheeks flushing up a darker red that would put rubies to shake. A blonde head falls back with another mewl, wanton noises falling from his suddenly dry lips as he trembles and pants softly. "E-Emmett... S-Someone mig—Ahhn~!" His back arches as a particularly sensitive spot is nibbled on, his mind going blank.

Emmett chuckles throatily, licking over that spot and then pulling away, smirking at the whine and then quickly driving home.

Once there, Naruto was really confused as to why he was suddenly presses into a leather couch with his legs wrapped around the vampire's hips, his knees presses against each muscular side, as well as his arms pinned above his head by a large cold hand gripping his slim wrists together. He shudders as a wet, cold mouth latches on to his throat, continuing the assault from just minutes before, strong teeth nipping at the tanned flesh. Naruto trembles from the sensations, squirming underneath a growling vampire. "E-Emmett...~"

"Hmm?" He pulls away from the neck with a wet sound, licking his lips and smirking down at the flustered and flushed boy. "You're so cute..." He growls out, pressing his hips into his lover's rump, smirk widening at the soft gasp.

Since the boy's tan cheeks were already a dark red, his blush just spreads down his neck, coloring his skin to his collar bones. "A-Ah..." Blue eyes flicker over to the side in embarrassment and shyness. "M'not cute..." He mumbles softly, his heart fluttering in his chest from the look on the other's face. He felt like his insides were melting, being stared at like that.

"Yes you are, the cutest." Pale fingers grip the boy's chin, turning his head so he can kiss him deeply, interrupting a rebuttal as he nips at the yummy lips and then licks over them before pulling away with a smirk. "You're talking too much." He growls out, eyes shining.

Naruto blinks, gulping a bit and then shuddering. Emmett was... Being sexy... And really aggressive. The lithe boy found himself getting turned on by the vampire's shift in attitude, the front of his pants suddenly too tight. Oh my...

"Gaaah~!"

A tan back arched, blue eyes closing tightly as his crotch is grabbed and then groped, whimpering softly on pleasure as little sparks start to ignite at his nerve endings, sending little zaps of pleasure throughout his body. Oh god, he didn't realize his sensitive his body really is! After all those years of being abused and beaten and in pain from various things took its toll, making his body extra sensitive to soft and pleasurable touches.

"Heh..." Emmett's tongue curls to the side of his upper lip as he smirks widely. "You seem so stressed out... Allow me to relieve your stress."

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I need you all to read this author's note, because this is me asking you guys for help.<strong>

**I don't really know what to do for the next chapter, so while I think of ideas I am going to start working on another story and post a few chapters of that one, but I would really appreciate some reviews with some ideas helping me out. Every idea will be considered, and I will discuss with the reviewer their idea to see if it will work with my story. Please guys, I really need help with this. So if you have any ideas, any at all, just either PM me about it, or post it in a review and then we can discuss it. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
